Episode 22
Lihim is the twenty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 16, 2016. Summary Asval informs Ybarro that he is a Sapiryan. Ybarro denies it, but he goes home to ask Apitong. Apitong reveals that he is the heir of Sapiro. Amanda and Mila were reconciled. Berto continues to suspect Mila, but when Dado was buried he said he will take responsibility in raising her. Pirena advises Mira to keep Amihan happy, so she would not desire to have other children. Amihan and Danaya began fighting off the Hathors, but Amihan sees the spirit of Adhara and is bothered by it. Chapter 22 (continued) Asval's party approached Ybarro and tells him he is a Sapiryan. Ybarro denies it, for he is a mandirigma. Asval says only high-born Sapiryans have healing abilities. Dagtum wonders why Ybarro does not know. In Lireo, Cassiopea fights off a Hathor attack. She orders those whom she had saved to inform Amihan of the Hathor attacks. Amihan puts Hitano and Alena in charge of the palace. Before she leaves, Mira gives her something. Amihan thanks her and says she will treasure it. Amihan, Danaya, Aquil and some soldiers leave the palace. Amanda thanked her friend Connie for helping her find Mila. Mila apologizes to Amanda. Amanda says she should be the one apologizing. Amanda asks her if the little winged creature was true. Berto seconds this. Pirena congratulates Mira for her gift to Amihan. Pirena tells her Amihan may have other children, so she should keep her mother happy to prevent her from wanting to have other children. Berto also asks how Mila vanished. Mila remembers her promise to Muyak and denies it. When Berto was angered, Amanda threatens to evict him out of her house. Amihan decides to walk towards Adjantao, so they can see the state of Encantadia. Danaya understands the whispers of some bugs, so they were forewarned of a Hathor attack. Adhara arrives and watches. Amihan senses Adhara's presence. Aquil assists Danaya, but she says she didn't need his help. Another Hathor could have attacked her unawares, but Aquil saves her for real this time. Adhara wonders if Amihan could see her, because she was looking at her direction. Muyak says Mila did right. Even though she lied, it was for self-preservation. Berto tells his friends about Mila, and they laugh at him. They say he has no proof, and even his friends who saw Muyak doubt what they had seen. Danaya heals their wounded soldiers. She notices that Amihan was distressed. Amihan says she saw a ghost during the skirmish. Danaya says the ghosts of Encantadia only wait for guides who would bring them either to Devas or Balaak. Another Hathor wave attacks them. Amihan frightens them off by a show of wind power and a glowing stare. Adhara reports to Arde. Arde says the air hides nothing from Amihan. Adhara wants proof that she would be able to recover her body. Arde sends her a black smoke, which Adhara catches through her ring. It enhanced her life force, but she has to get more souls. Imaw informs Amihan that those who go Devas have their bodies brought with them, in case they still have something to do in Encantadia. There are some souls who go to Balaak, from which no one could return. Those who stay in Encantadia are the ghosts, but there is nothing to fear from them, as they cannot harm anybody. Adhara continues absorbing souls through her ring. Pako notices that the animals are getting noisy. Wantuk says they may be smelling Pako, so Pako hits him. Ybarro returns, which makes Apitong very happy. Ybarro demands to know his true identity, because someone had told him that he was a Sapiryan. Wantuk says Ybarro may have lost his wits. Ybarro says there may be some truth to it, as his wounds heal quicker, especially now that he had grown up. Wantuk says he would try, raising his spear. Apitong stops him. Pako says that faster healing does not mean that Ybarro is not one of them. However, Apitong admits that Ybarro is not just a Sapiryan, but the true heir of that kingdom. When he heard the tale of his mother's death, Ybarro was angry that Apitong did not do anything to save her. Apitong says he did, but it was too late; the only thing she wanted to do in her final moments was to kiss Ybarro and say goodbye. When asked why he kept it a secret all this time, Apitong said he thought it would be for his greater good. Apitong, addressing him as Prince Ybrahim, genuflects. Pako and Wantuk genuflect as well. Ybarro makes them stand up, and tells Apitong he would want to revisit the kingdom where he came from. Apitong tries to stop him, but Ybarro says he does not have that right. Apitong becomes sad, but Ybarro says he would return. Pako and Wantuk accompany him. A humanoid creature overhears them, and turns invisible. Dado was buried. Connie says Amanda will have a hard time raising Mila. Berto says he will take responsibility for them. Berto says he will change, and apologizes to Mila. Mila thanks him. Pirena tries to take Amihan's thoughts away from the ghosts, advising her to pay attention to the living instead. Adhara's strength is growing.